


Be My Escape

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Body Worship, Conversations, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunken Flirting, Feelings Realization, French Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Requited Love, Secret Crush, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Stripping, Whiskey & Scotch, taste testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic consider tipping!:paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Be My Escape

Built up feelings were bound to come back to the surface eventually no matter the depth they were buried; Sean had never expected to be casually sitting in his idol’s living room let alone the shout out that had jump-started this adventure, the euphoric emotions never stopping since even when low periods came and went. Wide eyed like a kid in a candy store even after being here on multiple occasions before the younger one could never get over the adoration that made every atom in his body hum in unison, tunnel vision focusing on the other as brighter blue eyes crinkled in a mixture of mischief and enthusiasm.

“Good of ya to show up, Jack! It’s been too long.”

“That is has, dude!” 

“Anyway, welcome to the series where we taste whiskey,” Felix gave in greeting, not missing a beat as a throat cleared to nudge him onward to introducing the point of the video, “We’re joined by a live audience for the first time ever!”

“I was told it was Bring Your Dad to Work Day, so I had to come.”

“No it’s not… He just insisted on coming along,” Brad brought up to dispel any disbelief that came from the whimsical pseudo-parental figure that refused to leave him alone, “Seriously, Pewds, you had to befriend him?!”

“Did it just to mess with ya, man,” he returned with a wink, turning to face the guest to his left with a wry smile, “So, since you’re Irish you’re obviously-”

“We’re alcoholics…” 

“And we’re gonna be drinking some Irish whiskey.”

“Ohhh, that’s where you were goin’.”

Sharing in a round of chuckling throughout the room the two being filmed seemed to jitter as if filled with an overabundance of adrenaline had been injected into their veins, the two sneaking longing looks at each other that Sean would have easily accepted as passionate as his own. While they were not on the level of friendship where they could communicate without uttering a single word he wanted so much for the Swede to sense what he was trying to say lest his tongue get tied up in either of their mouths depending on how daring his body was with betrayal, “What’re we starting on?”

“The Jameson!” 

“Ooh, a classic!”

“I’m gonna pour a little bit cos we have a lot of whiskey to go through,” the host remarked, passing a stout filled with a fourth of the alcohol, raising it in the air slightly, “Cheers! Oh, what do you say in Ireland?”

“Slainte!” 

“S-Slainte…?” 

“Aww, how cute!” Sean cooed out, which only served as extra embarrassment as a blush tinted heavily bearded cheeks before both knocked back the beverage with little difficulty, “Ah, tastes like whiskey.”

“Why don’t we step it up a notch? This one I dunno much about.”

“Well, as an Irishman I can tell you that it is, in fact, the Irishman. Tell us what you taste, Felix.”

“Vanilla topnote?” 

“It’s a very easy to drink whiskey, a nice one to start on.”

“You know what I’m told that you can do? Take a couple drops of water and that’ll make the, uh, chemical reaction of the whiskey go, and it will hit your tongue. More of the flavor?” 

“...Wow.” 

“I think I formulated that quite eloquently, thank you very much!”

Unable to stop from choking on the bitter liquid that he had been on mid-swallow, Sean doubled over in what appeared to be amusement rather than being ashamed at an initial reaction of wanting to be the taste in the Swede’s mouth rather than the assortment of alcohol readily at their disposal. Going on to a more expensive, peaty flavor of whiskey to put up as a distraction from those confusingly confident feelings only proved to give more power as drunkenness convinced him that the other was moving closer, doing the same after giving much needed attention to the silver pug casually lounging at their feet and nipping at Styrofoam peanuts. 

“That last one was worth the price.”

“I’d say! You’ve definitely done your fair share of research,” Sean stated, a sly, yet sloppy smirk lifting a corner of his mouth, “If I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought you were wining and dining me.”

“What if I am, Jackaboy?”

Taken aback by the sudden seriousness that snuck in to the conversation, heavily hooded ice blue eyes chilling him to the core as he shuddered involuntarily. Barely registering that the cameraman had called the recording to a close the younger one let out a surprised yelp that was quickly smothered by a pair of lips crashing onto his own once pulled into a padded lap and held in place by lanky, yet dependable arms; not knowing how to respond at first a warm blush washed over flushed cheeks as a low grunt rumbled in his throat before kissing back with fervor.

“Oh Jack…” the Swedish man mused, letting out a light exhale as his hands held a pair of well-defined hips steadily before one strayed further upward under the thin shirt to trace a slightly pudgy stomach that was slowly becoming slimmer, “Should we continue this elsewhere, if you know what I mean?”

“Lead the way, sir.”

Despite the high level of intoxication the two were still mindful not to step on either of the pugs who decided that it would be a good idea to walk between between them, apologizing at the sad whimper when the door was shut in two squishy faces. Guilt would have usually settled in instantly, yet a slightly numb system only registered that he was actually alone with the man he had fancied for a few years, turning to see that the host was already lounging on a side, hand holding up his neck, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Just got in the room, fuck’s sake,” Sean remarked with fake irritation, fingers fumbling to unbuckle a fastened belt as shoes were quickly kicked away, denim left behind with them, “Could say the same to ya, layin’ there all sexy.” 

“Gotta seduce you somehow.”

“Already did, Pewds.”

Between breathtaking kisses that burned with every held breath and removing more layers of clothing the two were stopped in their haste when yawns interrupted their session of smooches, sleep starting to win both of them over. Nuzzling his nose into the fully bearded cheek the Irishman hummed out in content as an arm wrapped loosely under his middle, heavy eyelids barely staying open as comforting confines were accentuated with an added comforter.

Spears of sunlight split through the slightly parted shades with an early afternoon glow shook Sean to a start, grumbling in protest as he curled back into the slimmer figure whom had only ever showed the sweet side hidden under thick layers of sarcasm when he was met with an empty space, residual body heat starting to cool. Not trying to let disappointment drown out the extreme enthusiasm that had been fueled by the assortment of beverages bringing down the barriers that had made it nearly impossible to declare full feelings, he could only hope that the older one would return soon enough, trying to distract himself from the impending dread that was lurking just below the surface. Fucking hell, what if he had ruined their friendship and Felix had only played along out of politeness? 

“You’re awake,” a small, accented voice spoke barely above the squeaking door, a slim torso still bare heaving slightly centering the other’s focus almost immediately, “Have you been up long?”

“A few minutes s’all.” 

“Didn’t mean to be gone so long, Maya left the yard after potty time to go sniff some leaves ‘n stuff.” 

“She’s too cute… Honestly? Thought I scared you off.”

“Not like I live here or anything.” 

“Guess you got a point.”

Aside from the light laughter that ensued an awkward air filled the room; Sean did not blame the other, for he would find it weird to move forward with one of your closest friends laying half-naked in your disheveled bed. Clearing his throat a few times to build up the courage to confront what both must be feeling right now the younger one motioned for Felix to sit beside him, trying not to let disappointment show when he sat at the edge of the mattress, “Let’s just… talk.”

“Was I too forward last night? We can blame the booze and forget any of this happened.”

“Brad’s most likely already has it ready to go on the channel,” Jack pointed out, sighing softly as the phantom touch of full lips suffocating his own made it known that hours earlier the two had almost gotten it on, “We can’t pretend everything’s normal, y’know? We made out.”

“Don’t remind me!”

“You didn’t enjoy it?”

“I did! I-... I’ve wanted this for so long. Just…”

“Go on?”

“What if I scare you off? Or we try this out and it ruins what we already have?”

“Well, we could always start slow.”

“After last night?”

“‘Course! Even if this doesn’t work out, you’ll always be a part of me, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic consider tipping!:  
> paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
